The Problem
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Savio has a problem and he needs me to help him. But while I'm going through his subconsious he ends up getting hypnoties into thinking he's a hatchling! Can I change him back or will I be stuck as his "Mommy" forever? Read and Review please!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! **

**Blowhole: Now go away. **

**Can it Blowy! This is my story! **

**Blowhole: And I'm here to ruin it. **

***growls* Just enjoy the story. **

* * *

Chapter 1: A problem

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I ran all the way to Hoboken. My reddish-brown fur pressed against my body as I ran. As an Irish setter it wasn't hard to run fast. My hair like fur flew in front of my face. I tossed it back so I could see. It was good thing the rest of it was tied in a ponytail.

I got a call from Savio that he had a problem and he sounded really panicky about it. Whatever it was, he was scaring him, which I thought it was impossible. But apparently he was scared of something. Whatever it was.

I skidded in through the gates, running to the reptilian house.

**Normal**

Cartoongirl walked into Savio's habitat. The boa grabbed her and dragged her into his habitat.

"What's wrong? I came as quick as I can!" she replied.

Savio lifted up a rock and pulled out a baby pacifier.

"That! That's what's wrong!" he exclaimed, pointing at it with his tail.

"It's a pacifier…"

"It's not just a pacifier!"

Cartoongirl looked at him like he grew a second head. She didn't understand what he meant. It was just a baby pacifier, something that babies suck on all the time. Normally the only time you see those if a baby has it in its mouth, an adult is carrying it for the baby, you keep yours for your future kids, or it was left behind.

"That thing is evil! Evil!" he cried, shaking her.

"It's a pacifier Savio." She stated calmly.

"It's not just a pacifier! It's my pacifier!"

Cartoongirl started laughing, falling on her back. Savio glared at her.

"It's not funny!"

"Yes it is!" she laughed. "You still have that thing? I got rid of mine years ago! Heck, I can't even remember mine, but you…" she laughed harder.

"It's not funny! You got to help me!"

She laughed for a few more minutes then sat up, gasping for air.

"Okay, I'll help."

Savio let out a sigh of relief. He knew that she was a great psychiatrist, since she did the couples counseling, and other things so she would be able to help him with his supposed problem.

"So why is this," She asked holding up the pacifier, "Your problem?"

"I don't know! But ever since I can remember I suck on that to calm me down and I need to break that habitat. Help me! You know this kinda stuff, now do something about it!" he exclaimed getting into her face.

"All right. I just need a few things. I'll be back tomorrow and we can start. Later Savio." She walked out, putting on her Sunglasses and walked off.

* * *

**Blowhole: *laughing* Did that really happen? **

**You weren't supposed to find out! A good counsler must keep the privacy amoung their patiencts. **

**Blowhole: You kinda broke that telling them. **

**As long as Savio doesn't find out... AND OCEAN PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT! I'm actually helping him. And no one tell Savio this! I don't need him to kill me before we get his solved! **

**Blowhole: Review so we can see how embarrassing it is for him! XD**

**No! We aren't doing that. Review. But don't put mean things about Savio or I'll get Ocean and she'll kill you for making fun of her BF. Ciao! **


	2. Chapter 2

**And we are back **

**Yang: One person loved it. **

**I know. And why am I stuck babysitting you two?**

**Yin: Yang! *shoots cupcake canon***

**Yang: Yipe! *dodges* *hides behind me* **

**Right… that. **

**Blowhole: Those comments were funny. **

**You weren't supposed to read them! **

**Blowhole: Well I did. Enjoy the next chapter. And you're lucky Ocean decided not to kill you. **

**Yin: What a shame. And Savio will be joining us later! Enjoy!**

**What? Wait! No! Don-**

* * *

Chapter 2: Beginning the session

Cartoongirl walked up to the Reptilian house with supplies. She looked around to make sure none of the other Hobokeners was around. She walked in and went straight up to Savio's habitat. The boa yanked her in.

"Where have you been?" He hissed at her.

"Getting supplies to solve your little dilemma." She pulled out a pack and sat it on the ground. She spread it out to see a hypnosis watch, a note pad, a pencil, one of those hypnosis wheels, and a pair of lens less glasses.

She grabbed the glasses and put them on.

"Okay Savio. We are now going into your subconscious. Lay down and close your eyes. Go back to the earliest years that you can think of."

Savio did as he was told.

"I remember being a kid… My mom wasn't around… I'm like… seven I think. She… I…" he opened his eyes, frowning. "That's all I remember."

Cartoongirl nodded, taking notes. Savio waited patiently to see what she had come up with… and it probably wasn't much with little information he had given her. Cartoongirl pulled off her glasses, even though everyone knew she didn't need the she claimed they made her feel "Smarter."

After several anticipation minutes, Cartoongirl looked up at him.

"What? What did you come up with?"

"Well with little information I got from you. Not much. But it has to do something with your mom. But I'm going have to do more research. Savio, have you ever heard of Hypnosis?" she asked with a serious look.

Savio nodded a confused look on his face.

"Yes I have."

She smiled.

"Good. Because I'm going to hypnotize you."

"Hypnotize? Are you sure? What if something goes wrong?"

She scoffed.

"Please. You are Savio! The fearest boa in all of Hoboken and you scared of a wittle hypnosis? That's sad dude."

"I'm not scared!" he hissed at her.

She swallowed, trying to look as calm as she can. She was terrified of snakes, but she couldn't let Savio get to her. She grinned, making it seem like she wasn't intimidated.

"Good. Cause tomorrow I'll bring the pocket watch."

"A pocket watch?"

"To hypnotize you."

"Where did you get that at?"

"From a book. Look I got this. I'll hypnotize you, figure out how your problem is related to your mom. And I'll turn you back to an adult boa, no sweat."

"Fine. As long as you don't screw this up!"

"I won't! Don't be such a worry wart." She replied, packing up her items. "We'll start tomorrow."

She walked as Hans and Clemson pulled her to the side, slamming her against the wall. She let out a surprised and painful yelp. Her vision blurred for moment. When it came back into focus she saw her perpetrators. She groaned in pain.

"What do you two want?"

She pushed them off of her, rubbing the back of her head.

"If Ocean finds out you and Savio are more than buddy-buddy, she's going to kill you." Hans told her.

"Nothing is going on! He's just a patient! God you Hobokeners are so quick to accuse stuff!" She exclaimed walking off. "The nerve!"

* * *

**Blowhole: Well there we are. **

**Savio: *bursts in* CARTOONGIRL!**

**And I'm gone. *runs off* **

**Savio: When I get my tail on you I'm going to kill you! *slithers after me* **

***distance* Dude! You weren't supposed to find out! And the people had the right to know!**

**Savio: You still did it! **

**Yang: Review! **

**Yin: And well see if Cartoongirl is still alive next time. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi people… *looks around nervously* Um this is the next chapter and…**

**Savio: CARTOONGIRL! WHERE ARE YOU?**

**And I gotta go! *runs off* **

**Blowhole: While Savio is trying to kill my sister, enjoy the chapter!**

**Yin: Or not! Because we hate you!**

**Yang: No we don't!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The incident

Savio slithered in his habitat. Where was she? It wasn't like her to be late… okay it was… but not this late! He hissed. When he saw her, he was going to give her, a good "talking to" even if that meant to eat her whole.

Cartoongirl walked in wearing her spiked collar and sunglasses, which meant she was out roaming the streets last night. One thing she was before settling with Blowhole was a con-artist who lived in a junk yard… and she was a thief. And she was good at it.

"Where have you been?" he hissed.

"Out." She answered, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"For the whole night?"

She winced. She hated getting yelled at. She shook it off.

"Look I'm here. Let's just go into your subconscious and see how your pacifier is related to your mom."

She pulled out the hypnosis watch, and started to swing it back and forth in front of the boa's face. Savio's eyes started following it.

"Now stare into the watch. Follow it to the time of when you were a hatchling…"

She saw Savio's pupils shrunk as he was fully hypnotized.

"Back to when I was a hatchling…" Savio replied in a monotone voice.

The female Irish setter smiled. "Now Savio when I snap my fingers you are a hatchling, understand?"

"Yessss…." He answered, head nodding.

She snapped her fingers, causing Savio to start acting like a baby. His pupils got suddenly large and childlike. He looked at her.

"Mommy?" he asked looking at her with big eyes.

"What?" she exclaimed backing up.

He slithered up to her and rubbed his head against her chest, smiling with his eyes closed. She let out a sigh.

Her ears perked up like she heard something. She looked up to see a large rock dandling over them. It started falling and she pushed Savio out of the way, and jumped back, just as the rock landed on her right paw. She howled in pain as she heard a loud crack, meaning her paw was broken.

"Ow! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

She tried to pull her paw away only to whimper in pain. Hans and Clemson, who were behind the rock came out and moved it.

"Are you okay?" Clemson asked.

"No!" she exclaimed, growling. "My paw is broken!"

They both gave nervous chuckles.

"Oops…" they said in unison.

"You idiots! I'm going to kill you!" She stood up, her injured paw touching the ground. She yelped I pain and jumped back, smacking into the glass in Savio's habitat.

Great, she was stuck with Savio as a baby and she had no way of turning him back! She was going to kill them!

"Mommy! Are you okay?" Savio asked her, coming around the rock.

"No baby, I'm not. They broke my paw." She answered, glaring at Hans and Clemson.

It was so weird for her to call Savio "baby" and for him to call her "Mommy." Especially since he wasn't her child. She jumped on top of Hans and grabbed Clemson by his tail, and pinned them. Her front paws and chest were resting on top of their bodies, enabling them to move.

"We didn't mean it!" Hans exclaimed, struggling to get away.

"Yea! I-i-i-it was an accident!" Clemson chimed in.

"Well your 'accident' broke my paw! So now I can't turn Savio back! I hope you two are happy!"

"Mommy?" Savio asked.

Cartoongirl sighed and looked at him.

"Not now honey. Mommy has to punish some bad people right now." She told the boa.

Savio nodded his head and sat quietly aside.

Hans and Clemson gulped. They knew they were in for it, and her little "Punishments" were always unexpected and completely humiliating. She only hit you when it was like a few days or weeks away. So you always had to be on your guard.

She got off of them and walked out of the habitat, limping the whole time. They sat there hugging each other. This was not good. With Savio stuck thinking he was a baby, and Cartoongirl's paw broken who knows how things will end up. Especially when chaos was bound to happen.

* * *

**Savio: Get down here so I can kill you! **

***hanging on top of ceiling* No thanks! I like the view up here! **

**Yin: Kill her! Kill her! Kill her! **

**Yang: Don't do that! **

**Blowhole: I need her around! She has to test my new experiment! **

***sarcastic* Great need for me bro!**

**Blowhole: Thanks! **

**Yang: While that is going on… please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

***using a Stick to keep Savio away* Bad snake! Bad! **

**Savio: I'm a villain! I'm supposed to be bad! Now get down here so I can kill you!**

**?: Babe! Don't do that!**

**Savio: What…? *turns around* **

***A lanky puffin with gray eyes enters* **

**Blowhole: Ocean! **

**Ocean: Yea I'm here. *grabs Savio's head* Now baby, isn't this a little much? **

**Savio: *points at me* But she-! **

**Ocean: *kisses Savio on the lips* **

**Yin: And while those two are doing their own thing…**

**AND NOW THAT I'M FREE!**

**Yang: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Mommy Cartoongirl

Cartoongirl had no idea how she was going to fix this. She limped back and forth in front of the cheese fountain… God the smell of cheese was making her sick. She didn't have anything against cheese… just too much of the smell and taste made her sick. She shook it off.

"Mommy!" Savio's voice wailed.

She sighed as she limped back to the reptile house.

She arrived with Hans and Clemson trying to calm the boa down. He was bawling his eyes out, which was weird since Savio never cried, for anything. She limped up to him, sitting next to him.

"Hey there… what's wrong?" she asked, lifting his head to look at her.

"Y-y-y-you were leaving me!" he sobbed, placing his head in her chest, crying.

She was taken back. Here was the cool collected, meanest, and deadliest snake in all of Hoboken, crying on her. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, cooing comforting words to him. He just continued to cry.

"There, there. I'm right here. I'm not leaving you. I just had to go and burn some steam off. I'll be here for you." She told him.

He continued to cry, as she wiped away his tears. She gave him a caring smile and kissed his forehead. He sniffed as he looked at her with still wet eyes.

"See honey? I'm not going to leave you." She replied, pulling out his pacifier and sticking it in his mouth.

He continued to whimper as he sucked on his pacifier.

"I think it's time for a little boa's nap." She answered, standing up and limping towards the habitat with Savio next to her.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I couldn't believe of what happened. Savio being stuck as a hatchling or me having my paw broke and not able to change him back! I winced as I pat Savio's head with my injured paw. His eyes were still wet from him crying earlier. God I hated seeing people upset. Especially when it was kid! Well technically he wasn't a kid… but I had hypnotized him to be so I guess that would… never mind. I'm not making any sense.

I could sense it that something about his mom was connected and it was getting clearer, but I couldn't place it.

I kissed the top of his head as he slept. I walked out of the habitat, trying to piece was just happened.

"Okay, he called me Mommy and he thought I left when I was next to the cheese fountain… so… she either left and never came back…. Or she died when he was so young and he thought he left her…. God this is so hard."

I rubbed my temple, trying to piece together this confusing information.

I need more evidence. Family, friends… okay we were friends, but I barely know anything about his past life! Everyone here doesn't even know his past life! Okay I'll stick with trying to find his family. Now only to try and explain to Ocean about her boyfriend…

"CARTOONGIRL!"

Talk about uncanny coincidence?

I dodge as Ocean, the lanky female puffin with gray eyes, swung her infamous dagger at me. I backed up, trying to talk some sense into while dodging her dagger at the same time.

"Ocean please! I can explain!"

"Why is my boyfriend saying he doesn't remember me?"

I ducked as her dagger blade went over my head. God she got some good aim. If I didn't duck in time she would've cut my head off.

"I hypnotized him!" I yelled at her.

"You WHAT?" she screeched at me, moving her dagger at me.

I jumped out of the way, and placed my paws on the non-sharp side, immobilizing it.

"Look, I'm doing it to help him. He thinks he's a hatchling, and as soon as I figure out what's the main cause of his problem I'll change him back… if I could…"

"What do you mean, 'if you could?'" she growled.

"Blame Hans and Clemson! They broke my paw so I can't change him back!"

Ocean growled at the sound of her brother and his lover making it impossible for the only person to turn her boyfriend back to normal. Blood was going to spill.

I backed up, making sure I was ready to run in case she wanted to try and kill me.

"Heads will roll…" She flew off, taking her dagger with her. I walked behind her as we went back to the Boa Constrictor habitat. I could see Savio up and still sucking on his pacifier, fresh tears in his eyes.

I went in and wiped his tears away. Poor kid. I was going to have to find out how his mom was connected to his pacifier.

"HANS! CLEMSON!" Ocean's voice screamed.

I sighed as Savio rested his head against me. Those two better prepare for the worse, since I'm now preparing to be a mother, and it was for Savio.

* * *

**Ocean&Savio: *still making out* **

***on ground* I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! **

**Yin: I hated it. **

**Blowhole: Eh…**

**Yang: I thought it was nice. **

**Yin: Kiss up. **

**Knock it off! **

**Savio: *pulls back* I love ya babe. **

**Ocean: I love you too. **

***looks at Savio* And review! *tip toes off* **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup guys! If you haven't notice in the last chapter… Ocean is now with us! **

**Ocean: *wing around Savio* Hey. **

**Blowhole: Whoopee… more people. **

**Yin: Just what we needed. **

**Yang: I think it's great! **

**Savio: Can I please kill her? **

**Ocean: No babe. You can't. **

***lets out sigh of relief* Enjoy the chapter people!... while I still try to survive… *looks at Savio* **

**Savio: *hisses at me***

* * *

Chapter 5: First Day

Cartoongirl sighed as she limped back to the Reptile House. It took her an hour to get Savio to bed and nearly half the night to get comfortable sleeping next to him since he insisted on it. She couldn't help but complied especially when he was giving her those large puppy dog eyes at her.

She had left the habitat to get some food, since she woke up early and did her best without waking the sleeping boa up.

She managed to find meat in a garbage can and took it back to the zoo for her and Savio to eat, knowing that his mind wouldn't let him eat live things. Of course she was taking a complete guess here. She didn't know much about taking care of a baby boa constrictor, or adult boa acting like baby…

She walked back into the habitat to see Savio still asleep.

The boa looked so peaceful, so innocent, he looked kinda… cute, sucking on his pacifier. Like a baby. Her eyes widen at that thought.

_No! You can't be thinking that! This is Ocean's boyfriend! You're friend! Not your kid! _

As she looked at him again, she couldn't help but smiled. She always seemed to have a mothering side when it came to the Hobokeners. Which was kinda weird because it was HOBOKEN. But she couldn't help but be the one show some motherly love to them, other than Lulu.

Who stopped them from fighting? Her.

Who comforts them when they had nightmares? Her.

Who counsels and gives them advice? Her.

And she kinda felt like it was her job to show the Hobokeners some love. Everyone needed to know that someone cares about them. And she knew Savio was the hard on to understand.

Hans was the open book as well as Clemson. Ocean took more time to get to know, but Savio… she was lucky enough to know his favorite color. And that was kinda hard since he didn't like socializing with them, except Ocean.

Yet she had like a sixth sense when it came to them.

She curled next to Savio, giving his head a gently lick. He smiled as he scooted closer to her. His head resting on her side. She knew it she had to leave, granted it the zoo was going to open. She gently nudged him.

"Savio. Savio honey. Wake up. It's time to get up."

Savio yawned as he lifted his head up sleepily. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes with his tail.

"Hmm? Mommy? What time is it?"

Cartoongirl smiled gently at him.

"It's time to get up honey. The zoo will be opening soon. "

"Do I have to?"

She nodded.

He whined as he sat up. He really didn't want to wake up, but he had no choice. He pouted as he sat up, not really happy that he had to get up so early in the morning.

Cartoongirl gently licked his face, in order to wake him up. Savio just closed his eyes as she washed him.

"Mommy?"

"Yes honey?"

"Did you get anything to eat?"

"Yes I did," she answered, pulling out the meat.

Savio started eating, saving a good portion for Cartoongirl. Cartoongirl smiled as she too started eating. She never expected Savio to be so… dependent on anyone before. It was kinda creepy. Savio swallowed and rested his head on her shoulder. She felt her heart give a gentle tug. Her eyes soften as she gave his head a gentle lick.

She stood up, causing Savio to fall over.

"Mommy? Where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to leave right now honey. But I'll be later. Be good for me."

Now that really felt weird to say, since she was in Hoboken and he was a VILLAIN. He nodded as she padded out of the habitat.

"Y-you'll be back… right?" he whimpered.

"Of course. I just have to go somewhere for the day. But I'll be back later." She kissed the top of his head.

"Wh-where are you going?"

"I have to go visit my brother, but Auntie Clemson will be watching over you."

Savio looked at her in confusion.

"Who's Auntie Clemson?" he asked.

"Remember that red lemur that hurt my paw?"

He nodded, slightly upset that she was going somewhere and leaving him here all by himself. He didn't want her to leave.

"When I'm gone, you will not leave the zoo, understand?"

Savio nodded again. She kissed his head and smiled. Savio opened his mouth to say something, but she didn't have time to let him answer. She walked over to Clemson's habitat and slapped him awake.

"Ow!" Clemson exclaimed waking up. He looked up to see Cartoongirl. "Cartoongirl! What was that slap for?"

"I need you to watch Savio. I have to go back to Blowy's base to work. Just show him the boundaries of the zoo and what he can and can't eat, especially something poisoning so he won't die. You harm one him in anyway and I'll make sure Ocean and I will you kill you. You got that?" She growled at him, holding up a fist.

Clemson nodded.

She walked away.

Clemson sighed.

"Great it's the first day of babysitting Savio… man that sounded weird."

* * *

**Savio: Cartoongirl! **

**What? **

**Savio: *trying to take Stick out of my hand* Give me that!**

**No way! *pulls Stick out of his mouth* Don't make me call Dino!**

**Savio: You wouldn't…**

**I would…**

**Blowhole: And we are back! Ignore them. **

**Yin: Yea… Review or Die!**

**Yang: Yin!**

**Yin: What? **

**Dino: *enters* Savio Andrea Pisano!**

**Savio: *gulps* *hides behind me* **

**Dino: You are in so much trouble! You know very well that you are grounded! **

**Savio: Y-y-y-yea but…**

**Dino: *starts dragging him out* **

**Savio: Help! **

**Dino&Savio: *leaves* **

**Ocean: … that was unexpected. **

**Anyway… while Savio has his punishment… Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back!**

**Blowhole: And now for more twists and turns!**

**Yin: And if you don't read… **

**Ocean: We'll kill you!**

**Yang: No we won't!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Missing

Savio was anxious to get out his habitat after the zoo was closed. He couldn't wait! He sat in his habitat bouncing with excitement as Clemson typed in the code and opened the habitat for him.

He slithered out, stretching out.

"Okay Savio. The zoo is closed and the zoo keepers are gone so we're allowed out of our habitats now. Just stay in my sight! I don't need Cartoongirl murdering me for losing you, and Ocean killing me."

Savio nodded.

"Okay Auntie Clemson."

"Stop calling me that. It's uncle Clemson. I told you that."

"But Mommy said…"

"She's doing that to make me angry, it's a joke she pulls."

"Oh… why does she call you that?"

Clemson sighed. He was going to get Cartoongirl if it was the last thing he does!

"Because… just because she likes to have fun with me…"

Savio nodded.

"Okay! Can I go out and play?"

Clemson nodded and Savio slithered out. The red fur lemur knew he had to keep an eye on the boa or Cartoongirl and Ocean would slaughter him. Clemson sat on the wall of his habitat as Savio was entertaining himself.

"Hey Clemy!"

Clemson turned his head to see his best friend and lover Hans the puffin come towards.

"Oh, hey Hans. What do you want?"

"I can't come to see my best friend?" Hans asked, jumping up next to him.

"You can, so what's up with you?"

"Ocean kicked me out of the habitat again, saying she needed some alone time for something…" the Danish puffin shrugged.

As they continued to talk they didn't see Savio looking at them. He looked in the opposite direction and back at them. Surely it wouldn't hurt if he went to play on the other side of the zoo… would it? He shrugged it off and started to slither off. Before Clemson realized it… Savio was gone. Clemson looked over to see why Savio has been so quiet… he gasped.

"Holy crap! Cartoongirl and Ocean are going to kill me!"

"What?" Hans asked.

"Savio! He's gone!" Clemson exclaimed at his boyfriend. "Gone! And I'm going to be killed for it!"

Hans was quiet for a moment…

"We got to find him…"

* * *

**Ooh… Hans and Clemson are going to get it!**

**Ocean: I'm gonna kill them both! **

**Yang: Isn't that kinda… high?**

**Blowhole: We're villains… we don't care! **

**Oh and if you guys are wondering what happened to Savio…**

**Yin: Dude got grounded for three weeks! *starts laughing* **

**Blowhole: Yea… so…**

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ocean: I'm going to kill them if they don't find Savio!**

**You can kill them after I do. **

**Blowhole: Welcome back readers… though I don't know why you keep coming back…**

**Hey! **

**Yin: Yea this story sucks.**

**It does not! **

**Yang: I think it's a great story!**

**Thank you Yang. At least some appreciates my talent! **

**Blowhole: Whatever… enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 7: Lost Snake Found!

Clemson and Hans ran around the zoo looking for the missing boa Constrictor.

"How do we manage to lose a 10 foot long boa?" Hans asked.

"I don't know!" Clemson exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. "He was playing in front of me and then you came up and we started talking and now he's gone!"

They were standing next to Lulu's habitat. The female chimp over heard them and jumped down.

"Did you boys say that you can't find Savio?" she asked.

They nodded. She pointed to the way they were running.

"He went that way."

"Thank you!" Clemson exclaimed, running towards the direction that she pointed at.

Lulu didn't know what to expect. Why were they looking for Savio? Usually they were trying to get away from the boa, except when Ocean wanted to see him. Hans gave a nervous chuckle as she looked at him and he took off running after his boyfriend, calling his name to wait.

She immediately got suspicious. Something was up. She started to follow them.

Clemson managed to find Savio about to eat something from the trash.

"NO!" Clemson shouted as he knocked him over. Savio let out squeal of surprise as Clemson knocked him over. Savio lowered to the ground as Clemson started to yell at him.

Savio whimpered. He didn't know what he did wrong. All he was doing was looking for something to eat in that shiny silver barrel when Clemson came over and pushed him, then started yelling at him! The boa looked at him with wide terrified eyes as red furred lemur continued to rant.

"You are lucky that Cartoongirl isn't here or you'd be in a lot of trouble! That was the stupidest thing you could've ever done! What if you ate something that could've killed? No! Don't even think that! She'd kill me for you getting hurt!" Clemson ranted.

Hans just stood on the side. He could understand why Clemson was yelling at the snake. Cartoongirl had threatened him that if Savio got hurt she would kill him. Couldn't really blame him could you? But he did feel sorry for Savio. He had the mind of a toddler, so he didn't know what he did was wrong. He looked at his best friend to see that he pacing back and forth in front of the boa. The puffin villain went over to Savio and pat his head.

"Don't worry. He's just upset. You scared us when you wandered off. How do you think your mom would feel if she came back and you were gone?"

Savio looked down.

"She would get upset."

Hans nodded. He looked up to still see Clemson ranting on.

"Clemson!" he shouted at him.

Clemson stopped and look at him.

"What?"

"I'm sure Savio is sorry for running off without telling us, right Savio?"

Savio nodded.

"Yes… I'm sworry Unca' Clemson for running off. I didn't mean make you angry…."

Clemson sighed as he looked at Savio. The boa was giving him large innocent puppy dog eyes. The red lemur groaned. He pat his head.

"Okay, as long as you don't do it again, understand?"

Savio nodded his head.

"What is going on here?" a female voice asked.

Hans and Clemson froze. They only hoped that it wasn't Cartoongirl that saw them.

* * *

**Ocean: I can't believe they lost my boyfriend! **

**Blowhole: At least they found him.**

**Just be he almost killed himself. **

**Yin: And that's a good thing? **

**Yin!**

**Yin: What? **

**Yang: No cool bro. **

**So anyway…. Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**How I love ze reviews!**

**Blowhole: People are still reading this? **

**Uh… yea. Because it is an awesome story! **

**Yin: I still think it was lame. **

**Ocean: *rolls eyes* **

**Yang: I like it! **

**Thank you Yang. Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Lulu finds out

"What the devil is going on here?" The voiced demanded again.

They turned around to see Lulu looking at them. Her arms crossed and her foot tapping. Savio looked at her then to Hans and Clemson and back at Lulu. He didn't know who the chimp was and it confused him. He remembered passing her but didn't think about it.

"Who's this?" He asked, looking at Lulu.

Lulu looked at him in disbelief. He didn't remember her? Surely he was joking.

"It's me, Lulu. Don't you remember Savio?"

Savio shook his head.

"Tell me he's joking." Lulu replied looking at Hans and Clemson.

"'Fraid not," Clemson answered.

"Did he hit his head and develop amnesia?"

Hans shook his head.

"Nien. Cartoongirl hypnotized him to think he was a hatchling so she helped him with his problem, whatever it is. She had to go work for Dr. Mammal Fish today so she left Savio with Clemson."

"Really?" she said, unsure if she should believe, they were villains after all. She looked over at Savio who was occupied following a fly that was buzzing around his head. She excepted him to swat it away but he continued to let fly around his head. The fly flew behind his head and twisted to still watch it, only to have his body twist and quickly unwrapped himself causing his head to hit the ground. She winces as he made contact with the ground.

"Ohh, are you okay?" she asked him.

Savio winces as he sat up, rubbing his head. Fresh tears weld up in his eyes. Lulu could see that he was getting upset and hugged him. He started crying.

Lulu started to coo comforting words to him. Savio sniffed, as she wiped a tear away with her thumb.

"There, now? It's okay."

"Thank you Miss Lulu." Savio replied.

"What is going on here?" a voice demanded.

"Mommy!" Savio exclaimed happily.

He slithered around Lulu towards the female Irish setter. He hugged her.

"How's my little boy been?"

Savio's eyes gleamed excitedly as he started to tell her his day.

"What?" she exclaimed after a while.

"I said, mommy, that Unca' Clemson were busy talking to Unca Hans that I went off to play. After a while I got hungry and…."

"I heard you sweetie. Now stay with Auntie Lulu, while I have a 'talk' with Uncle Hans and Clemson," she replied, as she glared at the puffin and lemur.

Hans and Clemson chuckled nervously. She grabbed a hold of the two male animals and dragged them away. Savio watched as she dragged them away. Savio then looked at Lulu.

"So… what do we do now Auntie Lulu?" he asked.

"How about we play a game," she suggested.

Savio smiled and nodded his head. Lulu let out a sigh. At least they can do something while Cartoongirl skin Hans and Clemson for losing Savio. Savio followed Lulu to her habitat.

"I can't believe you two! How hard is it for you to follow on instruction? WATCH SAVIO! Is it that hard?" She snarled at them.

They cowered. If it was one thing that they feared, beside Savio and Ocean, it was Cartoongirl. She can be very nice and caring, but she could be quite frightening when she wants to be. They were so gonna die when she got through with them… or close to death. Whichever came first when it came to her.

They closed their eyes in fear, waiting she how she was going to kill them…

* * *

**That is the last time I am leaving Savio with Hans and Clemson!**

**Ocean: My brother can be an idiot. And so can Clemson. **

**Yin: They're both idiots.**

**Yang: At least they're happy together as a couple!**

**Blowhole: Eh…**

***turns to readers* Will Hans and Clemson survive my wrath? Will I manage to kill them? Stay tune for the chapter!**

**Yang: So please review! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Blowhole: Hello readers. Cartoongirl and Yin will not be here for reasons…**

***distance* YIN! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!**

**Yin: IT WAS A JOKE!**

**YOU BLEW UP MY BED!**

**Ocean: Yea… not a good idea… **

**Yang: So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9: The Secret Room

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I couldn't believe those two! I left them with Savio for a few hours and they couldn't even watch him! I growled as Ocean took Hans and Clemson to deal with. When Ocean found out that I was going to skin the (right when I was about to do it…) she came up and asked if she could help. I immediately let her go ahead and kill them.

Savio had stuck closer to me than I care to admit. We were in front of the reptile house. I was watching him as he tried to eat a butterfly. I chuckles as he missed. I'll explain to him later that snakes don't eat butterflies.

Hans and Clemson came back looking close to death. Good, they deserved it.

I knew it was getting quite late with the sunset. Savio was already getting quite sluggish.

"Savio honey," I called.

He stopped chasing the butterfly and slithered over to me.

"Yes Mommy?" he asked me.

"It's time for bed."

"But it's still light out!" he complained.

I gave him a stern look and he meekly lowered his head. I soften my look and pulled him closer. He looked up at me to see if I was still angry at him.

"Are you still mad at me Mommy?"

"No honey. But you know that when I tell you something, you need to listen to me okay?"

Savio nodded.

I smiled and motioned him to follow me. He did so without question. It kinda surprised me how he was so obedient when as an adult he just didn't seem to care and decided if he wanted to or not. Which made it kinda difficult to get to know his personality.

**Savio's POV**

I smiled at Mommy's smiling face as she licked the top of my head. She moved the leaves to make the ground in the habitat more soft and comfy.

I curled on the leaves as I got comfortable. Mommy knew how to make the leaves just right. I tried to remember how we got to the zoo… and what happened to Dino.

"Mommy?" I asked.

"Yes honey?"

"Where's Dino at?"

"She's visiting your Aunt and Uncle for a while."

"Oh…" I answered.

She kissed my head and lay me down so I could go to bed.

"Good night Savio. Sweet dreams."

"Night mommy," I yawned, as I fell asleep.

**Normal**

Cartoongirl sighed. She didn't want to lie to him, but she had to. He didn't need to know that Dino was living on her own. She made a mental note to call her and see if she could schedule an appointment to talk to her about Savio.

She leaned against the rock in his habitat. It suddenly moved back revealing a hole that she went through. She yelped in surprise.

She closed her eyes waiting to hit something hard. It never came. Instead she landed on something soft.

She expected to wake up in pain, but opened her eyes to see that she was in a bed room. The room was filled with comics' books, a desk with a computer, radio and even an x-box 360 with a couple games, a closet, and another doo that I assumed would lead back to Savio's habitat.

It was so nice looking.

She didn't want to snoop around, but you know the saying "Curiosity killed the cat?" Well it got the dog too.

She started sniffing around and opened the closet door. Behind it shocked and didn't surprise her at all. Behind it was a shrine of Ocean.

Pictures, comments in pink pen and black marker writing, and a homemade wooden statue look like Ocean… painted and it looked like the real Ocean…. Creepy.

Cartoongirl had to admit that it was kinda sweet… for Savio… and creepy too. It was like an obsession. Granted this was Savio and Savio can be a hopeless romantic sometimes. She always wondered how he came up with all those ways to suave her. Especially when it came to his corny pick-up lines, like "Are you tired? Because you've been running in my mind all day." It was one of the common ones she remembered he first used.

She shut the door. It would be better if he didn't find this out right now. She decided to sleep on the bed. It would be comfortable then to sleep on a bunch of rocks and sticks.

She walked back on to the habitat and saw that Savio was still asleep. She liked his head and went back to his room. She made herself comfortable on his bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ocean: He has a shrine?**

**Blowhole: Of you, and that's just creepy. **

**Ocean: Kinda… but it's cute. **

**YIN! **

**Yin: Yipe!**

**Yang: And my brother is so dead. **

**Blowhole: Will Yin survive my sister's wrath?**

**Ocean: Probably not. **

**Yang: Will Hans and Clemson be around by the next chapter?**

**Blowhole: If they don't screw up again.**

**Blowhole, Ocean and Yang: So… REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

***with running chainsaw* YIIIINNN!**

**Blowhole: Man she is mad!**

**Yin: Girl get over it!**

**Never! You die!**

**Ocean: God… and I thought I was crazy when I was mad…**

**Yang: *gulps* Um… *looks at readers* While you readers enjoy the story… we'll try to calm Cartoongirl down… Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Dino

Cartoongirl went over to Dino's house after leaving instructions with Lulu for taking care of Savio. She wasn't going to have the same mistake with Hans and Clemson like last time.

She looked at the piece of paper with Dino's address on. She had written it down after going through his stuff. She wasn't doing it to embarrass him; it was just to continue with research on his problem. Even though she knew Savio wouldn't see that way, but it was a chance she was going to take.

She walked through the bustling city of New York.

She knew she was close by the signs.

"Cartoongirl!" a voice called.

She stopped in her tracks. It couldn't be… She turned around to see a girl that she knew… a girl that Blowhole didn't like at all.

Dr. Blowholeluv (DBL).

She sighed. This isn't what she planned. She sat down as DBL came up to here.

"Hi Cartoongirl. Nice to see you here. Are you getting parts for Blowy?" she asked.

Cartoongirl shook her head.

"No. I'm running errands for the Hobokeners. I have to make a stop down here. I'll tell Vic that you said hi." She replied turning to leave.

"Can I come with you?" DBL asked.

Cartoongirl froze.

"Uh… no, I'll be fine. They wanted me to keep it to myself. You know how Hobokeners are if an outsider does their work for them." She replied nervously and ran off.

DBL wanted to say something but didn't get the chance too. She really wanted to know what it was.

Cartoongirl ran down the street and into an alleyway as fast as she could. She stopped once she got to the other side. She started walking again after checking over her shoulder.

She walked up to the address. It was a small house, maybe a two bedroom house. The little house looked quite cozy. She only hoped she had the right address. She knocked on the door and stepped back.

A girl opened the door. She looked down in surprise to see a dog with a spiked color on.

Cartoongirl hoped this was the right address. She looked up and cleared her throat.

"Are you Dinosaur-Fun? Older sister of Savio Pisano?" she asked.

"Yes I am." The girl answered, "And who are you?"

"I'm CheyCartoongirl, a friend of your little brother."

Dino started to look worried.

"Is he okay? He's not hurt is he?"

Cartoongirl shook her head.

"No. See I'm helping your brother with a personal problem and let's just say that one of my ways of helping him… kinda backfired."

"Backfired how?"

"I was hypnotizing him and, do you know Hans and Clemson?"

"Yes."

"They broke my paw. So I can't break your brother out of his trance. May I come in?"

She nodded and let me in.

"Can I get you a bowl of water?" she asked.

Cartoongirl shook her head. "No thanks. Can I ask you some questions about Savio?"

"Sure."

Cartoongirl jumped onto the couch. She made herself comfortable as she sat on the couch. Dino sat across from her.

"Now I have some reasons that Savio is having some… separation issues. Did he ever have "mother" issues?"

Dino sighed.

"No. But I think you should know."

"Know what?" the female dog asked.

Dino let out a sigh. This was going be hard.

"You see… when Savio was five… his… our mom Sara disappeared."

"Oh that's terrible…" Cartoongirl replied.

Dino nodded in agreement.

"As he been… crying in his sleep?" she asked Cartoongirl.

"Not since I hypnotized him. He thinks I'm his mom."

Cartoongirl saw the smile on Dino's face. It was like a sad smile. But it must've been about Savio and his mom.

"He's really happy about it isn't he?"

Cartoongirl nodded.

"Yes he is. If you'd like, I could bring him over."

Dino was about to answer when a beeping interrupted her.

"Oops," Cartoongirl chuckled nervously as she shut her watch off. "Sorry about that. I'm sorry, but I have to go. It's time for me to go back to Hoboken. Thank you for your time. Good bye,"

Cartoongirl walked out of the door.

"Okay. Bye." Dino replied.

Dino couldn't believe what happened. She made a note to go visit Hoboken. It had been while since she has seen her little brother. She only hoped that nothing wrong would happen.

* * *

**Yin: *tied up on a log getting cute by a saw mill* HELP!**

**Cartoongirl: Ahahahahahaha! **

**Blowhole: Cool. *eating popcorn* **

**Ocean: Really? **

**Blowhole: What? *eats more popcorn* **

**Yang: *sees readers* Oh hello again! Cartoongirl is kinda… *looks at me* Yea…. **

**Blowhole: So we hoped you enjoyed the chapter yadda yadda blah blah blah…**

**Ocean: And please review!**

**Yin: *gives blood curling scream* **

**Yang: Yea… Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yin&Me: *fighting***

**Blowhole: *sighs* I'm not in the mood for this.**

**Ocean: *eating popcorn* I find it entertaining. **

**Yang: So moving on... enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 11: An Unsuspected Visit

Cartoongirl sighed as she walked back to Hoboken. She was so tired. And it didn't help that it was about to get dark soon. She saw the familiar gate of the zoo.

"Mommy!"

She looked up to see Savio slithering towards her. She smiled.

He knocked her over and hugged her.

"Hi sweetie, have you been good while I was gone?"

"Yep!"

Cartoongirl smiled and pat his head. They walked back to the habitat as Savio talked about his day to her. The Ex-Con-artist smiled as she listened to the boa. It felt like she was talking more to a little kid then the same evil boa constrictor that she was helping.

"A-a-a-and after we played hide and seek, Auntie Lulu told me a story!"

"Well isn't that nice of her. Sounds like you had a busy day."

"It was a lot of fun!"

Cartoongirl smiled. She saw Ocean looking upset.

"Savio sweetie. I'll be right back. Stay right there."

"Okay Mommy."

Cartoongirl went up to her puffin friend. She could tell something was wrong. By the way Ocean was looking she knew that it something.

"Ocean, is something bothering you?"

"Why would you care?"

"I'm your friend." She noticed that Ocean was staring behind her. "Is this about Savio?"

The assassin puffin fell silent. Cartoongirl grabbed her wing.

"Ocean, I'm doing the best I can. I know you miss him, but I can't do anything. If Hans and Clemson hadn't broken my paw he would still be the same romantic, emotionally closed boa that you love."

Ocean sighed. She knew that Cartoongirl was the physiologist of the group. Even though she was 17 making her the youngest of the group. She was very wised than most people would considered, especially when she looked so young among her teenage years.

"Ocean I swear that Savio will be fine. Once my paw heals, you and your boyfriend will be able to kiss and do what you two normally do. For right now, pretend that he's like Hans, just younger."

Ocean smiled.

"I guess that could work."

"Cartoongirl!"

The two girls turned around to see Dr. Blowhole. They looked at each other, both wondering what the genius dolphin wanted from his older sister.

"This is the last time I'm gonna warn you!"

"Warn me about what Vic?" Cartoongirl asked casually.

"About touching my comics! You know perfectly that you aren't allowed to touch them!"

The female Irish setter rolled her eyes. All this fuss over a bunch of stupid comics. As much as she knew that he was the supposed "responsible one" it was clear that Cartoongirl was the one who was in charge.

"Victor, just go home! I have problems right here!"

Blowhole frowned. "What kinda problems?"

"None of your business! It's classified between the physiologist and the patient. Now if you don't mind, I have things to do!"

Blowhole frowned as his sister started to walk away. Only to see her fall in a hole.

"Cartoongirl!" He cried, as Savio cried, "Mommy!"

"Mommy?" Blowhole questioned. "Never mind."

The Irish setter didn't know what to expect as she fell through the hole. She felt like she's been falling for a while. After a while she hit the ground… getting knocked out.

* * *

**Me&Yin: *on ground panting***

**Blowhole: Finally.**

**Yang: Hello readers!**

**Ocean: Oh right them... as you all have read... there has been a CLIFFHANGER!**

**Blowhole: Oh how evil of my sister. **

**Yang: And to find out you have to...**

**Ocean: Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ocean: Hurry up, hurry up, HURRY UP!**

**Blowhole: Hurry up for what?**

**Ocean: The cliffhanger! **

**Yang: Patience young Puffin. **

**Ocean: Don't tell me to be patient you dumb Snivy! *pulls out dagger and jumps on Yang* **

**Yin: *fighting me* **

**Get of you stupid grass type! I have to introduce the chapter!**

**Yin: Not until you pay me back for the cake you destroyed!**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy while I try and get Yin off of me!**

* * *

Chapter 12: An Evil Plot and Date

Cartoongirl groaned as she rubbed her head. She opened her eyes to see that she was surrounded by wolverines. She started to look a bit scared but started growling, preparing to fight.

She automatically saw the head Wolverine… Chad. And she only knew what this meant… she was in the many tunnels of Crystal's archenemy, Professor Snake. The evil one eyed Anaconda was Crystal's archenemy, and Cartoongirl's hated ally.

"Ah… Cartoongirl, ssssso good to ssssee you…"

Cartoongirl growled as she saw the Anaconda, his metal left eye adjusting to see her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I sssshould be assssking you the ssssame thing… what are _you_ doing in _my_ lair?"

Cartoongirl didn't answer. She knew that she had accidently stepped on one of his trap doors.

"Your stupid trap door got loose and I fell through." She muttered.

"I ssssee…" Prof. Snake answered, then wrapped himself around her, preventing her from escaping.

She gasped in pain as he tightened his hold. She wasn't the strongest dog around the park, and with him squeezing her was proving his point. He slithered into a room with a chained leash to the far wall. A small barred window was on the right wall, casting some light into the room. Prof. Snake chained Cartoongirl to the wall, preventing her from escaping.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I growled as that one eye belt chained me.

I started running towards him, barking and growling. Suddenly the chain pulled my collar back, preventing me to get any closer to the snake.

"When I get out of this I'm gonna turn ya into a pair of boots!"

Prof. Snake laughed in my face.

"I highly doubt that mutt."

I growled. No one dared call me a mutt and gets away with it.

"Those chains are made of steel titanium, one of the strongest metals on this planet, even a rat can't chew through it." He continued.

I noticed his main minion, Chad or Wolf One as Prof. Snake called him, was standing next to the snake.

"Wolf One,"

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure the girl doesn't escape."

"Yes sir!" Chad replied happily.

He turned to look at me. Chad had a HUGE crush on me and I mean HUGE! He's been trying to get me to date him for years. After Prof. One eye left, Chad started hitting up on me again.

"Hello beautiful. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?"

"About as much as it did when you got kicked out of Hell." I answered.

Chad ignored my comeback.

"Come on Chey… please be my girlfriend?"

"Bite me Skunk-boy." I turned my back towards him.

"Just one date?" he begged appearing in front of me.

"No! I'm not gonna date you!" I turned around.

"I'll let you go free if you agree to on a few dates with me."

Oh…. He just had to go and say that. This was a state of my reputation and I could lose that!

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!" He started poking me and kept repeating Please. I started to growl.

"Fine!" I yelped as he poked me in the side. I hated it when people poked me there. "One date!"

"Make it four."

"Two and that's all you get!"

"I also want you to meet my parents, get a picture of us kissing and hold tails out in public."

"You get two dates and a picture of us touching noses but that's it and we don't ever mention this again!"

"I also want bragging rights that we were dating."

I growled again. Grr…. He was really pushing it, but I knew that he was possibly my only way out.

"Fine, but I'll deny it every time."

"Good enough for me!" He smiled.

He was about to unchain me when that goon Prof. Snake slithered in.

"Wolf One! I need you to operate the battle plan."

"Yes sir!" Chad answered saluting, the he whispered to me, "I'll come back you later Doll face."

I growled. He just had to call me that. When the snake wasn't looking, Chad pressed his muzzle against mine, giving me a passionate kiss. I heard the snap of a cell phone camera and pulled back. I started barking and Chad started to walk out.

That little son-of-a-!

I was gonna kill him.

Prof. Snake ignored my barking and slithered out. I started pulling and biting on my imprisonment. I hated being chained like a common house pet. I was used to be running free without chains and fences and here I was.

I pushed one of the spikes on my collar. It was a connection spike.

"Calling double O-1. This is a code Red situation. I repeat this is a code Red situation."

She turned the spike back to its normal look. She sighed and laid on the concrete ground. It was only time when Double O-1 would appear.

"Double O-1 is here my dear!" A white ferret answered appearing in front of her.

"Took ya long enough. Now can you unchain me so I can get out of here?"

"Sure thing babe."

"Don't call me that. You know we aren't dating, we're just friends."

"Right, sorry."

While that was going on, Hoboken was in a different matter.

"When's Mommy coming back?" Savio whimpered.

Lulu was busy comforting him. She never expected to be comforting him, but he needed it right now. Especially since his "mom" had just disappeared.

"Will someone tell me why Savio keeps calling my sister 'Mommy'?" Dr. Blowhole asked.

"Oh well Cartoongirl did some of those hypnotic thingy to Savio and know he thinks that she's his mammy." Hans answered.

"Okay…?"

"It's a long story." Clemson replied.

"Okay… my sister had just become Savio's mom… I'm not gonna get used to that."

* * *

**Blowhole: TWO PEOPLE? **

**Ocean: Aw... yea for them.**

**Blowhole: Not good! **

**Don't get your dorsal fin in a knot...**

**Yang: *nods***

**Yin: CARTOONGIRL! **

***Holds up cake* Here! Big baby...**

**Ocean: Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Savio: *slithers in* I'm baaaack! *grins* **

**Ocean: Babe! *flies over to him and starts making out* **

**Blowhole: For Pete sake get a room! **

**Yin: *ties up and locked in a trunk* CHEY!**

**Never call me a mutt…**

**Blowhole: He's an idiot. **

**Yang: … why me? **

**Well welcome to another great and crazy chapter! As you can Savio is back after a long grounded period from his older sister. And now sit back and enjoy the chapter!**

**Blowhole: You sound like a game show host.**

**Shut up.**

* * *

Chapter 13: The Escape

Savio sniffed as he continued leaning against Lulu and sniffed. He whipped the tears from his eyes and sniffed.

"Are you okay now dearie?" Lulu asked him.

Savio sniffed and nodded his head.

Blowhole really didn't know how to expect this. For one he never expected his sister to be known as Savio's "mommy."

Savio looked up at Lulu.

"When's Mommy coming back?"

Lulu gave him a sympathetic look and hugged him.

"I don't know Savio. Hopefully soon."

Cartoongirl sighed as the little white ferret was having trouble trying to get the chain off. She growled in frustration has her collar started to rise up on her throat. She started choking.

"F-f-Ferris!" she gulped.

"Sorry!"

Ferris eased up on her collar and got her unchained.

"Finally!"

She grabbed a hold of his fur and tossed him onto his back. She started to run out of the room and started walking through what looked like a dungeon. She looked around cautiously but stopped when she saw two familiar humans and a Cheetah.

"Angle? DBL? Silver?"

They all looked at Cartoongirl and the little white ferret perched on her back.

"Cartoongirl?"

"What are three doing here?"

"I came looking for you after visiting Blowy and I feel through this trap door and that snake locked me in here. He said I was annoying." DBL answered.

Cartoongirl nodded and looked at Angle.

"And you?"

"Same."

Cartoongirl turned to look at Silver.

"And what about you?"

"Oh me? Just looking for food and ran into that snake. Thought he would be nice meal, turned out his metal eye has one powerful punch."

Cartoongirl nodded and started picking the locks with her nail. Once the doors were unlocked Chad walked up.

"Hello my love!"

Cartoongirl yelped and turned around to see her obsessed stalker.

"Chad!"

"What are you doing my sweet?"

"Uh… seeing some old friends?"

"But my love…"

"And your _love_ is outta here! Let's roll!"

Cartoongirl and the others followed after her. Chad's mouth dropped open and started running after them.

"Prison Break! Prison Break!" He called.

He quickly stopped in front of Cartoongirl. He pressed his body up against her side and gave her a toothy grin. Ferris growled at him. Chad wasn't the only one that had a crush on her. Ferris also liked her and he was trying his best not to push it too far with her.

"I'll this all off if ya giving me another smooch babe."

Cartoongirl growled and kicked him away from her.

"Don't you touch my girl!" Ferris growled.

"_Your_ girl?" Cartoongirl asked, narrowing her eyes at him.

"As in friend! Since you're my best friend that's a girl!"

"Riiight…"

They started running again. Cartoongirl skidded on the smooth floor and started running out of the door, before tripping over her feet and smacked into the wall.

"Ow…"

Prof. Snake hissed as they got out. Cartoongirl scrambled to her feet and managed to get out before the snake had recaptured her.

"Wolf One!"

Chad ran up and saluted.

"Yes Professor?"

"How did they esssscape?"

"Cartoongirl must have somehow connected the white ferret that was with her and he helped them escape sir."

The one eyed anaconda hissed at him. Chad gulped as he cowered under the snake's fierce look. He only hoped that he wasn't gonna die.

* * *

**Blowhole: Wow… Chad is one love-sick wolverine. **

**Don't I know it….**

**Yin: *jumps on me* **

**Yin! Knock it off! I swear I'll send you home to Shena!**

**Yin: *glares at me* **

**Yang: Come on Yin… she doesn't want to fight you. **

**Ocean: It's good to have you back babe. **

**Savio: Good to be back! **

**And all you readers out there..**

**All: REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello people of Earth! **

**Savio: And welcome back to another chapter. **

**Blowhole: Which means something weird will happen… again. **

**Ocean: Have some faith in your sister. **

***grins* Yea Blowy. **

**Yang: I still can't believe you sent my brother back to Shena. **

**He was being a pain! So people enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Back at the Zoo

Cartoongirl let out a sigh as she made her way back to Hoboken. She had somehow ended up in the Central Park Zoo.

"Uh…" She looked around and heard music playing.

There was only one thing that made sense; the lemurs were throwing a party again. She walked around trying not to catch any attention to her. She was already well known around the zoo, and it was getting dark. Just as it got dark, she had made her way to the Koala habitat. She saw Leonard wake up. One look at her and he started screaming.

"G-g-get away from you demon dog!"

She tilted her head. Demon Dog? She didn't think that her reputation has gotten to the Nocturnal animals, of course she was more of a night person anyways.

"Sup. I kinda lost my way and I…"

"Ahh!" Leonard screamed and ran off. "Help! The Demon Dog is gonna kill me!"

Cartoongirl just stood there looking confused and shock. She may have been Blowhole's sister but she never hurt anyone… unless they provoked her enough. She didn't bother hurt innocent animals and people, no matter how annoying they are.

"Okay…?" She replied, turning to leave.

She was suddenly attacked on from behind. She yelped and started to fight back. She recognized the being to be Joey the Kangaroo. Of course Leonard would go after him.

"This the dog, mate?" Joey asked.

"Y-y-y-yes!"

Cartoongirl looked up at them with a bored expression. All she wanted to do was get back to Hoboken and to see if Savio was okay. But no. She had to deal with a whining Koala and easily angered Kangaroo. She sighed and started to go around.

"Oh no Shelia. You mess with Joey's pal, Joey's gotta knock some sense into you. But Joey doesn't normally fight Shelias' like yourself." The male kangaroo replied smashing his fist in his other paw.

Cartoongirl narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. She was not in the mood for this.

"All I want to do is find my way out of here! If you want to fight then I'll fight ya, but I ain't gonna let you morons stand in my way!" She snapped.

She started running and jumped above their heads. They turned to look at her as she raised her tail up and smirked at them. She started walking. She had too much to do then get into a useless fight with an easily tempered marsupial.

"I have to get back to my baby…" She stopped and shook her head. "I-I-I mean patient. Yea patient… not baby… he's not my kid…"

What was wrong with her? This wasn't like her. Sure she got a little motherly when it came to the Hobokeners, but she never slipped up like that. She needed to get her act together. She was Chey, evil older sister of Dr. Blowhole, not Savio's mom.

"Come on Chey. Get your act together!" She exclaimed.

"Hello hot stuff!"

"Not now…" She groaned. She was standing right next to the gates and she was not in the mood. "Chad not now…"

"I ain't Chad sweet stuff."

She turned around to see a puffin. She let out another groan.

"Not now DJ. I'm not in the mood."

Suddenly the penguins landed in front of her.

"Stop right there!" Skipper demanded, pointing his flipper at her.

Cartoongirl let out a sigh and collapsed on the ground. Private gave her a sympathetic look.

"Are you okay Cartoongirl?"

"I just want to be left alone and get back to Hoboken! Why must everyone have to in my way?" She exclaimed, tears welling up in her eyes.

She covered her eyes. She was not the type to cry. But she was so frustrated and confused right now that it wasn't helping. Kowalski shuffled his feet. He knew even though she was a villain, but she did have a good side to her.

"Cartoongirl. It's okay. There's no reason for you to be upset," Kowalski comforted.

Cartoongirl uncovered her eyes. She looked up and sniffed. She wasn't the type to cry, but when she did it could to be for a few minutes to an hour. She stood up shakingly.

"I-I-I'm okay. Just… leave me alone." She replied and took off running.

The penguins stood there in silence. Whatever was wrong with her, they were gonna to find out.

* * *

**Blowhole: You actually cried? **

**I know! *winces* *lifts paw up* Ow… can't believe I fell through that Storm Drain!**

**Savio: Surely you'd watched were you here going… right? **

**Who does that? **

**Yang: Everyone.**

***silent***

**Ocean: You didn't know?**

**I live on the street! I don't watch where I'm walking! I watch around me! **

**Blowhole: You are dumb.**

**Savio: No kidding…**

**Hey! Don't make me go all witchy on you!**

**Savio & Blowhole: *gulps***

**Okay while, I'm dealing with my injury….**

**Everyone: Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**So tired… *falls on couch* **

**Blowhole: You were up all night again weren't you? **

**Savio: What did you do? **

***nods* *yawns* Out working…**

**Ocean: Working? **

**Selling… *yawns* items to animals… *falls asleep* **

**Blowhole: More like conning…**

**Yang: Looks like we have to introduce the chapter. Hello readers! Welcome to another chapter!**

**Ocean: Has you have seen, Cartoongirl is totally exhausted and shall not be joining us right now. **

**Blowhole: Which means that we are hosting!**

**Savio: So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Home again… with Dino

Cartoongirl managed to get to Hoboken. She was so exhausted that she had collapsed the moment she reached the gates. She laid there panting. She was so tired that she ended up falling asleep there.

Dino walked up to see the small Irish setter laying in the middle of the entrance of Hoboken's zoo gates. She remembered that it was Cartoongirl. She picked up the dog and walked in. She didn't know why Cartoongirl was sleeping in front of the gates, but she wasn't going to ask her till she woke up. The moment she walked in Savio practically glommed her.

"Dino! Mommy!"

Dino started laughing as Savio smiled.

"Great to see you too little brother." She replied pushing him off and patted his head.

Savio looked at Cartoongirl with a worried look. He started nudging her with his head.

"Mommy? Mommy?"

Cartoongirl just rolled on her side. Savio looked up at Dino.

"Is mommy okay?"

"Oh yea, she's just asleep. But we must be very quiet okay?"

Savio nodded. He slithered to his habitat. Dino was following him and sat her in Savio's habitat. Savio had curled up and started falling asleep next to her.

"Dino?"

"Yea Savio?"

"When did you get so big?"

"I uh… drank a lot of milk when I was visiting."

"Oh." He yawned. His eyes started closing. "Night Dino…"

Dino smiled gently and stroke his head, "Good night Savio."

Blowhole rolled his eye as he watched them. He really needed her to test some experiments. That and Crystal and him were going to visit his aunt and he needed someone to watch the lair. He sure wasn't going to let Hans and Clemson do it, especially after what Hans did to lair after Blowhole lost his memory. When he discovered that Hans and Clemson was making out in his room he was pissed! He nearly de-feathered and de-furred them both.

When Dino came back out, Ocean was the first one to demand who she was.

"Who exactly are you and how do you know my boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend? Savio's my little brother. I didn't know he already had a girlfriend!"

"Your little brother? He never told me he had a sister!"

While the two girls started talking about Savio, the boys looked at each other. They knew that Savio had a sister, but they couldn't believe that Savio didn't tell them about each other.

"Gees, you'd think Savio would've told his only sister that he had a girlfriend and his girlfriend that he has a big sister!" Hans exclaimed.

Clemson nodded in agreement.

"Well I can kinda understand." Blowhole replied. "I wouldn't my girlfriend to know about my sister."

"You don't have a girlfriend, Dr. Mammal Fish." Hans pointed out.

"I could if I wanted too!"

"Doubt that."

Blowhole glared at him. He was about to shoot him with his metal eye when he heard the girls started laughing. He looked over to see them chatting and laughing. He figured that Cartoongirl would be with them but remembered that she was sleeping. He sighed.

"I have to go. Mother would kill me if she realized that I'm not home." He answered and started to roll off.

"You still have a curfew?" Clemson asked, trying not to laugh.

"I do not!" Blowhole huffed. "I have to leave early in the morning. I'm gonna visit my Auntie Rose in the Ocean."

"What?" Ocean asked.

"Not that kinda Ocean, Ocean!"

"Oh. Never mind."

Blowhole sighed and left. Going home actually sounded good right now.

* * *

**Blowhole: That's a dumb way to end it. **

**Yang: Don't tell your sister that.**

**Savio: You know how she gets when she's mad. **

**Ocean: Yep. And now readers,**

**Savio: Since that chapter is over. **

**Blowhole: Finally…**

***yawns* Review….**


	16. Chapter 16

***has protection force field over me* **

**Ocean: *trying to break through it* Cartoongirl! This is will be the last time you make a pun out of my name!**

**Sorry. But, I kinda had to do it. I had to take the opportunity. **

**Ocean: I'll kill you! **

**Blowhole: You won't be able to break through it. It's a protection spell. So you're screwed. **

**Savio: Babe, surely you know that when she's in a protection spell, you won't break through it. **

**Ocean: I can try! **

**Yang: *sighs* Hello readers, as you can see, Ocean is trying to kill Cartoongirl. **

**Blowhole: She has a death wish. **

***smirking* And she won't be able to kill me because I'm the only one who knows how to break the spell and has the book with the answer in it! *holds up large red book, and sticks tongue out at Ocean* **

**Ocean: Grr….**

**And now enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Odd Feelings

Cartoongirl yawned as she limped around the zoo. She had left Savio sleeping in his room. She really didn't want to wake him. She knew that she had a few weeks to go on her paw. She sat in front of the gates to relax.

The zoo was going to be closed all day and she was happy that she wouldn't have any interruptions when she was taking care of Savio. She looked at her paw and gently licked it. She tried not to lick too hard because it still tender. She heard something as her ears perked up. She looked up and turned her head to see Savio coming out. She gave a small gentle smile as she walked up to him.

"Good morning sweetie. Are you hungry?"

Savio looked up at her and smiled.

"Yes please mommy."

Cartoongirl licked the top of his head and went off to find him and her something to eat. Savio looked up to see a butterfly. He giggled and started following it.

"Come back butterfly!"

Cartoongirl continued sniffing around for a mouse or some meat that Savio could eat. She didn't dare go to the office of Zoo since all they served were spoiled and poisoned food. She walked out of the zoo and started looking around.

She saw a mouse scrounging in the trash. She grinned and a growl emitted out from the back of her throat. She ran after it and pinned it before it could run.

"Hello… Snack."

"No! Don't!" The mouse cried under her paw.

"Why shouldn't I? I have a kid I need to feed. And you would be perfect."

"But I'm the messenger for the residents in the Hoboken zoo!"

Cartoongirl stopped her attack and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Y-y-yes! If you try to feed me to your kid th-th-then the Hobokeners will kill you!"

Cartoongirl started laughing. The mouse looked at her like she had gone crazy. Most people, when they were told that would start running. However… she was the first one, not to run.

"What is wrong with you? Aren't you scared?"

"Scared of Hans, Clemson and little Savio? Hell no!"

"Little Savio? Savio is like ten feet long! How is he little?"

"Long story." She answered. "Look I'm looking for a mouse. You know to have Savio eat."

"Empty field outside of Hoboken."

"Thank you!" She replied running off.

As she left, she felt a little worried for leaving Savio alone for such a long time. But she needed to feed him. He was enabled to feed himself right now, and she sure wasn't going to send Hans and Clemson to get food.

Savio smiled as he followed the butterfly out of the zoo. He continued trying to bite at it, but always missed. He pouted and kept trying to eat it.

"Stop moving!" he told it. He saw it land on a trash can and dove at it, only to his hit. "Ow!"

He rubbed his head and tears started to form in his eyes. He started crying and whimpering. He didn't notice that a girl was walking and saw him. What he didn't know that it was Cartoongirl's friend Violet. Violet looked at him and saw that he was crying.

"Savio? Is that you?" She asked.

Savio looked at her and screamed.

"Mommy!" He cried and slithered off.

"Savio, wait!" she called and ran after him. She didn't know what was wrong with him, and the way he cried for his mom, she knew that wasn't normal for him.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I walked back with the limp mouse in my jaws. I knew Savio would love it. It was nice and fat, but not too fat. I didn't want him to choke on it. I did not just say that. I stopped and sighed. I can't get attached to him. I can't. He's not my kid and I am not his mom.

I continued walking only to ignore everything that was around me. All I could think about was if Savio was okay. Okay I know I can a little motherly to the Hobokeners… but this was getting nuts! I let out another sigh as I arrived at the Zoo gates. I forced a smile as I walked in. I didn't want Savio to see that I was upset about something. I dropped the mouse on the ground.

"Savio! Savio sweetie I'm home! And I brought breakfast!" I called.

I sat down and waited for him to come up and eat. After about five minutes I started to get worried. Savio should've arrived by now. I stood up and started looking for him.

"Savio? Savio? Savio answer me!" I called, looking in every habitat, trash can, basically any place that he could hide in. I was close to having a panic attack.

I jumped into Lulu's habitat, startling the female chimpanzee.

"Lulu have you seen Savio? I can't find him!"

"No I haven't." she replied, shaking her head.

"Oh God this is bad!" I exclaimed, pacing back and forth. I was breathing really hard.

"Calm down. I'm sure we can find him. He couldn't have gone too far now has he?"

I looked at her, my legs shaking. I opened my mouth to speak, but I couldn't get any words out because I was so worried about what happened to Savio. I ended up falling to the ground. I was so worried that I must've lost the strength in my legs. Lulu let out gasp and helped me up.

"Don't worry. We'll find him. When was the last time you saw him?"

"I-in front of the gates. I-I left him there wh-when I went out looking for food."

"Call the others. We're going to need everyone to look for him."

I nodded and took off. I never felt this way about Savio, but with these odd feelings, I felt like a mother who had just lost her child.

* * *

**Ocean: You can't stay in there forever Cartoongirl!**

**Savio: *covers face in shame* God, I can't believe I did that. **

**Blowhole: *trying not to laugh* **

**Savio: Shut up Blowhole! **

**Yang: … No comment. Well readers, looks like Savio went missing again. You just can't stay out of trouble can't you?**

**Savio: I can't help it! **

**Well readers. Thanks for tuning in! Ocean stop! You can't break it!**

**Ocean: I can try! **

***sighs* Please review…**


	17. Chapter 17

**Ocean: *restrained by Savio* Savio let me go! I'm not finished with her! **

**Savio: I can't let you kill my mom babe. But you can kill something else. **

**Ocean: What? **

**Savio: My anxiety of not making out with you. **

**Ocean: God you manipulate snake.. *smirks* **

**Savio: *grins* **

**Ocean& Savio: *making out* **

**Blowhole: Ew! **

**Yang: *rolls eyes* **

**Yes! *jumps out of protection field* Hello readers! Welcome back to my amazing story! **

**Blowhole: Yea… amazingly stupid! **

***punches him* **

**Blowhole: Ow! That hurt!**

**Was supposed to. Now my dear readers… enjoy the show!**

* * *

Chapter 17: Found Again

Cartoongirl was practically on the edge. Her fur was messed up, eyes blood shot. She was looking everywhere that no one else had covered. She ran out of the zoo looking for him.

"Savio! Savio!" She called.

She went through every part of town. She ran into an alleyway, calling for the ten foot long Boa Constrictor. She even ran into ever house, store, building there was.

"Savio! Savio where are you?"

She continued running around the town looking for the missing snake.

**Hans POV**

This is not what I expected to do today. I was hoping to spend a romantic day with Clemy but Savio just had to go missing. Me and Clemson were looking through the main zoo office.

"How can Savio go missing? This is Savio!" Clemson exclaimed.

"I know. But Cartoongirl is getting very motherly with him right now and if we don't find him… I don't want to think about it!" I replied.

Hey the girl can be a real monster when she's mad. She was almost as bad as Ocean. Except Ocean wasn't an evil sorceress that could strike you down with one blow of her magic. I looked under the table. Surely Savio could fit under there. I cursed when he wasn't there. Where could that snake be?

**Savio's POV**

What was I going to do? What was I going to do? Mommy was nowhere to be found. And this scary human girl kept chasing me!

"Mommy! Mommy where are you?" I called.

This wasn't right. Mommy always came when I called. I must've lost her. And that meant… oh no… I was lost! I was getting scared so I hid behind a big smelly green bin. I looked around, shaking. If only mommy was here to protect me.

I looked out to see if the place was clear from that human girl. I let out a sigh and slither out. What I needed right now was to find my way back the zoo… only I didn't know how to get back to the zoo. I whimpered. How was I going to get back?

"There you are Savio!" The girl replied jumping in front of me.

I screamed and turned to run, but she has me pinned and I couldn't get away.

"Mommy!" I screamed.

**Normal**

Cartoongirl was looking around a few alleyways when she heard a scream. She started running towards the sound.

"Please let my baby be okay, please let my baby be okay," She repeated. She ran into Violet and Savio. She let out a happy cry and hugged Savio.

"Mommy!" Savio exclaimed hugging her.

"Oh my baby, you're okay. I was so worried about you." She pushed him back to look at her, "Don't you ever leave the zoo without me or another adult with you," She pulled him back into a hug, "Oh but I'm so happy that you are safe."

Violet looked confused at the two, but decided not to question it. Especially since she knew that Cartoongirl was the "mom" of the Hoboken Zoo.

"Thank you Violet." The small Irish setter answered.

"No problem."

Cartoongirl looked at Savio.

"Now let's get you home. We'll discuss your punishment then."

Savio looked down and started slithering off.

"Nice seeing you Vi. But I got to go."

"Same with you Chey."

* * *

**Blowhole: Finally. **

**Savio: *making out with Ocean again* **

**Yang: For the love of god! Will you two stop? **

**Ocean: *pulls back* No. **

**Savio: If you don't shut up, I'll eat you. **

***chuckles* Anyway SAVIO HAS BEEN FOUND!**

**Savio: Yay me, *goes back to making out with Ocean* **

**And I hope you all review so I can post my newest chapter! Later! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Ocean: Ow! Ow!**

**Hold on… dang pepper sprayers… Don't rub it! That makes it worst. **

**Ocean: But it burns! **

**Blowhole: Boo whoo…**

**Savio: Hey! That's my girl! **

**Shut up! Go wash your eyes out. Cold water. **

**Ocean: Got it.**

**Blowhole: Lots of blinking helps too! **

**Hello readers as you see Ocean had gotten peppered spray in the eyes and we're helping her.**

**Kirby: Poyo!**

**And Kirby is with us too because Ocean and Savio had traumatized Yang with their make out session. And now onto another chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 18: Un-hypnotizing the Boa

It had been three weeks since Savio's little incident. Cartoongirl and Lulu had agreed to keep a close eye on since then. Savio had been grounded for a week. The boa was quite upset when he learned that he was going to be punished. But a time out with staying inside for a week, surely made Savio stay inside the zoo.

"Yes!" Cartoongirl exclaimed as she ran through the gates.

"What?" Lulu asked.

"My paw is healed!"

"That's fantastic! Now you can Un-hypnotize Savio!"

Cartoongirl nodded and started running back to Savio's habitat. She pulled out her hypnosis watch and ran into Savio's habitat.

"Savio! Can I see you?"

Savio slithered in. He didn't know why she wanted to see him, but he knew that it must've been something important. He looked at her to see her smiling. Something good must've happen and he couldn't help but smile.

"Yes mommy?"

"I want you to watch the swinging watch. Watch it go back and forth…"

Savio watched the watch swing with his eyes.

"You are falling asleep… into a deep sleep…"

"Into a deep sleep," He repeated in a monotone voice.

"When I snap my fingers… you are asleep." She snapped her fingers and Savio fell asleep. She smiled. She turned around to get her lens-less glasses.

Clemson had snuck in and grinned. He went over to the boa and started whispering in Savio's ear.

"Every time someone mentions anything such as weapons, violence and war you will sleep slither and act like a chicken."

Clemson was about to say more but he saw Cartoongirl move and scurried away.

"Now Savio when I snap my fingers you will no longer revert to your childhood you will be your rightful age once again. Do you understand?"

"Yes…"

She snapped her fingers and she saw Savio's eyes go back to his normal adult state.

"Urg…" he groaned.

"Yes!" She cried and hugged him.

Savio pushed her off. He didn't remember much and whatever happened he didn't want to know. He looked at her with tired eyes.

"What happened?"

"It's a long story honey."

"Did you just call me honey?"

"Um sorry…" She stated nervously, "A-a-a lot of stuff happened. I have to go… see you later Savio!"

She took off running, leaving Savio alone in his habitat. Savio looked at the direction in and felt his heart give a sad tug. He looked over to see his pacifier. He grabbed it and put it back into his mouth. Maybe some things just can't be changed.

* * *

**I know short chapter. **

**Ocean: At least my eyes are better! **

**Savio: Good. Now you see me when we make out. **

**Ocean: Oh… you… *starts making out with Savio***

**Blowhole: *covers his and Kirby's eyes* **

***smiles* I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. **

**Everyone: REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola mi amigos! I bet you thought the story was over didn't you? But you were wrong! **

**Ocean: *has black eye and broken wing* It ain't? **

**Nope! **

**Blowhole: *whines* **

**Oh can it Vic. **

**Kirby: Poyo? **

**Savio: What's going on in this chapter? **

**What and see… *evil grin***

* * *

Chapter 19: After Math

**Savio's POV**

It's been two weeks since Cartoongirl had last visited. How did I know that? Well since I've been un-hypnotized, I've counted the days since she's been gone. I felt something inside me that I needed to see her again. It felt like she was **neglecting** us Hobokeners. Like she was neglecting me!

I needed to talk to her. I slithered out of my habitat and out of the zoo without saying anything. Lulu was probably murder me but I didn't care. My mission was to find Cartoongirl. Why was Lulu going to murder me? Well lately she's been watching me like a hawk! She hasn't let me do anything out of the zoo unless I'd let her know. It was embarrassing!

I managed to get my way over to Blowhole's lair. Normally I would sneak and pounced at the nearest lobsters but I didn't do that. Instead I knocked. I sat patiently outside the door and stared at the ground. I was shaking and… maybe even sweating. And I don't do that! I must've been nervous… and I'm never nervous!

I heard the door open and looked up. One of Blowhole's minions had opened the door. I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could speak he started calling for Blowhole.

"Doc! Ya got a visitor! It's Savio!" He looked at me. "Come on it. The Doc will be right with you."

The way he said that made me feel like I was going to see the doctor. I slithered in. I looked around as the lobster lead me to the main control room.

"I'll go find Doc. Stay here." He told me taking off.

I hissed as he left. Ever since I was uh-hypnotized everyone, but Clemson, Hans and Ocean, has been treating me like a child. I slithered off looking for Cartoongirl.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I was sitting at a table with Hades, in the underworld. I let out a sigh. I was so distressed since Savio and I need some help.

"What am I supposed to do Hades I feel so lost since Savio is no longer needing me."

"Sounds like you've got empty nest syndrome." Hades replied, taking a drink from his cup.

"Empty nest Syndrome?" I echoed. "But Savio isn't my kid."

"You have that mothering feeling don't you?" he asked eyeing me.

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing. You had taken over as Savio's mom and you think of him as you kid,"

"I admit that I have been the mom of Hoboken but I didn't think I'd be so attached."

"That's what happen when you act like a parent to them."

"But… no one else shows them kindness outside of Hoboken, except me. Crystal and Vic are exceptions.

"I'm sure other people have shown them some. What about his parents?"

"His mom disappeared when he was five. And he never met his dad."

"then the kid needs you." Hades replied stand up.

"But you just said-!" I objected.

"Forget what I said" Hades interrupted.

I growled as my fur stood on end. Man he upsets me. I laid my fur flat and let out a sigh. Sometimes it's not worth fighting with the lord of the dead.

I looked at my drink. Normally I could drain it in no time flat, but I wasn't in the mood.

**Savio's POV**

I managed to find Cartoongirl's room. Who could miss a door with a red bat on it? I slithered into her room. When I slithered in I was shocked. I expected it to be all black and witch-like but it wasn't. The walls were a plain white. Shelves of books and movies were up against the wall.

Most of the books, spell books mainly, were on the floor along with dog toys, clothes and jewelry. I spotted her blue teddy bear on the bed. She had named the bear France, after the country. I'd hate to admit it… but I like to suck on his arm. There was been multiple times that I was caught with his arm in my mouth. Eventually Chey had given in after many talks about it and let me suck on the arm whenever I wanted. I looked around, disgusted at the scene.

I have a bit of OCD. Like when I'm eating I have to have food in a certain order. I started organizing her books. Fantasy, Horror, Children, and all her spell books into piles. She had a few nonfiction books, but it was mostly about the animals she can turn into. When I was done with her books, that were now sitting on her selves, I started to fold her clothes, separating the dirty clothes and the clean clothes. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face when she sees how clean her room is.

Her clean clothes were in her closet, her bed made and jewelry put up and all her toys books and movies but up in their rightful place. I could finally see her blood red carpet. It reminded me of how dark and twisted she is. I heard the door slide open and turned to see Blowhole rolled in.

"What are you doing in here? No one is allowed in my sister's roo-"

He stopped in mid-sentence shock well read in his expression.

"Do you think she'll like it?" I asked.

**Dr. Blowhole's POV**

When Red One told me that Savio had arrived I didn't know what to expect. Usually when Savio is over, it's mostly with Hans and Clemson and it was for a party or Guys' night. I looked in horror and shock seeing Cartoongirl's room.

She is the kind that dis-organization is her organization.

"Do you think she'll like it?" He asked me. I couldn't answer.

Cartoongirl was going to flip. She was going to _**murder**_ him.

"Oh she'll be surprised," I replied. It was the only thing I could say. I didn't want him to kill me for disagreeing, but I knew my sister. I decided not to say anything and go back to work. I rolled out of the room without saying a word.

**Cartoongirl's POV**

I watched in silence as Hades yelled at Pain and Panic's latest fail. You'd think after a thousand times he would drop taking over being King of the Gods. But I didn't bother pointing it out. Would you if you hanged out with him?

"I'll see you guys later."

And with that I transported back to Blowy'[s lair. I walked back to my room. As I arrived, my jaw dropped.

**Normal**

"Surprise!" Savio exclaimed, smiling. "Do you like it?"

Cartoongirl didn't know what to say. Her room was spotless, nothing was where she had left it and now she didn't know where anything was. She looked at him with a scowl.

"Savio… What did you do to my room?"

"I cleaned and organized it. Do you like it?"

"Like it? Like it? Savio I can't tell where anything is anymore! What happened to my clothes and my spell books? What about my art protects?"

Savio smiled.

"You're books are on the self, your art projects are in your closet along with your clothes!"

Cartoongirl just continued to look at Savio. Savio's smile faded and he looked down. He thought that she would love her clean room.

"Savio. It's nice that you thought cleaning my room would make me happy, but being dis-organize is my organization. Now why are you in my room?"

"I-I-I came looking for you."

"Why?"

Savio looked at her angrily.

"Why? Why? Because you're neglecting us! Not once has you come to see us since you turned me back. You don't think that we wouldn't want you around? You're the only person that took over taking care of us. You're the mom! You're supposed to check on your kids and you haven't been doing that!"

Cartoongirl watched in shock. Savio continued his rant as the dog continued listening to him. He had turned his back to her as he continued.

"Savio…"

"No! You don't think that I didn't care? You're the only thing close to a mom that I ever had and you didn't care to think that I might still need you?"

"Savio!"

Savio quieted down, as Cartoongirl went over to him.

"Savio is there something that you want to tell me?" she asked eyeing him gently.

Savio looked up and quickly shook his head. "N-no,"

"I think you do. Go on, you know me."

Savio looked down, unsure if he should tell her. He wasn't very good when it came to expressing himself. He was so used to hiding his true feelings and didn't want to seem weak.

"I… I want a mom…"

"I can see that."

"I… want you to be my mom… you're so caring and nice, you comfort us when we have nightmares, you heal our wounds… you're the only person that's ever treated me like you cared… other than Dino… Can... can you…?" he trailed off.

"Do you want me to be your mom?"

Savio looked at her with wet eyes.

"Yes…"

Cartoongirl smiled.

"Good, because I kinda developed feelings that I want you to be my little boy." She replied giving him a gently lick on his nose.

"Really?"

"Really."

They locked eyes for a moment. Savio let out a happy cry and tackled her, giving her a hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I'm going to be the best kid that you ever had! I promise mom! Can I call you mom?" He asked.

"Yes! I don't mind." She laughed.

"Thanks mom!" he replied rubbing his head against her chest.

Cartoongirl smiled and hugged him.

"You're quite welcome Savio." She replied with a tear in her eye.

* * *

**And it's over! **

**Savio: *hugging me* I'm glad you agreed to be my mom. **

**And I'm glad that I adopted you as my son. *hugs him back* **

**Blowhole: Gag… **

**Ocean: *smiles* **

**Savio: *slithers over to Ocean* And now Ocean, I think you deserve this for your terrible week. *kisses her* **

**Kirby: Poyo! **

**Thank you for tuning in to mine and Savio's story! Review please! **

**Everyone: Bye! **


End file.
